


Triste azul.

by dominguixcidio



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominguixcidio/pseuds/dominguixcidio
Summary: Even sabía perfectamente que las constelaciones eran trazos echas por la Luna... Pero Isak no parecía entender ciertas cosas aún.





	1. tontos enamorados

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería aclarar que esta no es una fic, sólo serán un conjunto de one-shot y drabbles aleatorios sobre este shipp que me tiene encantada~

    Isak lo sabía muy bien, ¡lo sabía, maldita sea! Entonces, si tanto lo sabía, ¿qué hacía acostado en la cama al lado de Even Bech Næsheim y desnudo? ¡Maldita sea! Se levantó abruptamente para luego sentarse y mierda, le dolía el trasero. Lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos pero las reprimió para vestirse lo más rápido posible y largarse de allí, no es que acostarse con su _crush_ sea lo más horrible del mundo, ¡claramente no! Dios, lo que él hubiera dado por recordar algo de la maldita noche, pero su inalcanzable amor platónico no es que sea el mejor. Even pertenecía al grupo _''penetrators'',_ uno de los más populares del instituto y por los que la mayoría moría por entrar o ir a alguna fiesta. Él tenía suerte de que a Jonas le hubieran invitado, pero como siempre él tenía que fumar y beber y luego de tomar algo de coraje hablar con Even sobre no-recuerda-qué para luego, bueno, de alguna extraña forma terminar en su cama. Sale en silencio y algo ansioso, se siente nervioso y como que pronto despertará, porque realmente esto se siente como un sueño... Aunque en su sueño Even ya hubiera despertado y le hubiera confesado su amor hacia él y, bueno, Isak puede ser realmente cursi en sus sueños. Inventando a un Even que no existe, pero esa idea de él le gusta.

    Cuando llega al departamento que comparte con Eskild y Linn se queda un tiempo en la entrada, aún procesando los sucesos. En su celular tiene más de diez mensajes de Jonas y no sabe que hacer, mentir es su primera solución. Le responde que se durmió en uno de los baños y Jonas responde riendo y preguntando si está bien. Él le contesta y todo comienza a cobrar algo de sentido y equilibrio luego de eso.

 

.

 

    Es lunes y la resaca del sábado persiste un poco porque su cabeza duele, Jonas conversa junto con Magnus sobre la aventura que tuvo el sábado con una chica bonita de primero y él solo finge oír. 

—Creo que nuestro pequeño Isak tuvo algo de diversión también—éste alza su cabeza y le mira de mala forma, porque realmente no tiene ganas de hablar.

—¡Oh! Sabía que eras de besar a una que otra pero no que llegarás tan rápido a la siguiente fase—Mahdi se burla y él sigue sin comprender, Magnus lo nota y se ríe.

—No te hagas, ese chupón en tu cuello resalta demasiado—e Isak se levanta tan abruptamente que toma desprevenidos a sus amigos que se quedan en silencio.

—Debo ir al baño—es todo lo que dice mientras prácticamente corre a éste y sí, al entrar efectivamente nota una marca violácea en la parte derecha de su cuello, cerca de su mandíbula, ¿cómo no la ha visto? Ahora entiende porque Eskild le miraba tan raro ayer, ¡ni siquiera fue capaz de decir algo al respecto!

    Frustrado y sonrojado al pensar que Even se lo hizo pone su mochila en los lavados y comienza a buscar algo con lo que pueda taparse, sabe que puso su bufanda aquí la otra vez. Y la encuentra, suspira aliviado mientras la saca intentando no sacar por accidente su demás mierda que está en su desordenada mochila. La cual cierra con algo de fuerza ya que su mochila está atiborrada de basura y libros inútiles, cuando finalmente la cierra se queda un tiempo con las manos por el lavado. Even realmente debió marcarlo con fuerza para que se siga notando aún después de casi dos días, aunque su piel es tan pálida y lo comprende pero, recostándose por la pared y tomando la bufanda en sus manos se sonroja. Realmente le hubiera recibir un mensaje de él, pero ni siquiera tiene su número. Cierra sus ojos algo ido, tratando de rememorar algo. Pero lo único que puede ver claramente es la sonrisa de Even luego de que él dijera un chiste realmente malo. Pero sabe que él no volverá a notarlo porque según ha oído es de acostarse con muchas y botarlas luego, ¿por qué lo hace? Él ni siquiera realmente lo sabe... 

    Se sobresalta cuando siente a alguien tocar su mandíbula, dónde el chupón está y abre sus ojos abruptamente para quedarse incrédulo. Even está a pasos lejos de él, acariciando su obra hecha en su piel.

—Hola—dice de forma cantarina mientras aleja su dedo índice con el cual estaba trazando círculos e Isak realmente quiere decirle que continúe.

—Hey—algo bajo saluda mientras intenta sonreír y se coloca con rapidez la bufanda, Even parece algo confuso por aquella acción.

—Amm, quería preguntarte si estabas libre hoy—algo inseguro dice e Isak siente que el alma se le está por salir del cuerpo.

—¿Ho-Hoy? Sí, seguro—intentando sonar casual al respecto responde y Even sonríe, acercándose de sobremanera y besandole la punta de la nariz.

—Genial, te espero a la salida—y se va, Isak siente sus piernas flaquear y su corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

    ¿Le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz? ¡¿La punta de la nariz?! Demonios, es peor que en sus sueños, siente que realmente podría matarlo si continúa.

.

    Sentado en aquella banca dónde se hablaron una vez suspira, por alguna razón las frases ''la vida no es color de rosa'' y ''no todo lo que brilla es oro'' aparecen en su mente torturándolo. Estaban por ser las nueves y veintiún y él seguía allí, honestamente, ¿qué esperaba de todas formas? Levantándose con pereza del lugar camino con lentitud hacia el departamento, quiere que el viaje se alargue por lo que sus pasos parecen el de una tortuga. Siente sus ojos escoser y se ríe levemente, ¿pero qué mierda? Esto debe ser una jodida broma, se dice mientras intenta no llorar, pero es inútil porque termina riendo nerviosamente y las lágrimas igual salen. Se quiere morir, primera vez que siente algo por alguien y resulta ser un completo idiota.

    En serio, qué tiene que siempre atrae las peores cosas.

.

    Y así la semana pasa y no sabe nada de Even, ni siquiera lo ve por el instituto y se preocupa pero eso se va al acordarse sobre como lo dejó plantado. Por lo que intenta olvidarle, es viernes y cuando sale del grupo kouse se sienta en aquella banca, fumando un poco de forma frustrada. Sana le dijo que no le daría la maldita droga hasta que todos vayan y como siempre Jonas faltó de nuevo. Se estaba cansando de ser el único en tratar de conseguir la droga por lo que enfadado prácticamente manda a la mierda a Jonas, pero es un enojo sin mucho sentido. Uno que en realidad quiso dárselo a Even.

—Qué estúpido—susurra mientras teclea otro mensaje disculpándose ante su actitud, siente a alguien sentarse a su lado pero no presta mucha atención.

—¿Qué es estúpido?—Y ni bien escucha aquello sus dedos se detienen y deja el mensaje a la mitad, con lentitud se gira y observa a Even, quien está sonriente y levanta sus cejas de esa forma tan bonita que odia cuando su corazón comienza a revivir nuevamente por él.

—Tú—escupe mientras se levanta de la banca y camina con enfado lejos de aquel idiota, quien lo toma de su muñeca y le hace detener, pero sólo porque es más grande y fuerte que él.

—Isak, en serio lo siento—como puede se zafa del agarre y se gira a contemplarlo, sus ojos parecen detonar sincero perdón, pero se acerca e intenta atinarle una bofetada, que falla cuando este le ataja su muñeca nuevamente como acto reflejo— Oh, lo siento, creo que me lo merezco—soltandole dice mientras cierra sus ojos, como esperando que le golpee, pero sólo atina a empujarle.

—¡¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?! Si no querías salir conmigo pudiste decírmelo o algo, ¿sabes?—Casi llorando exclama, retrocediendo.

—En verdad lo lamento, es que yo... tengo muchos problemas y... —tutibea y parece que en verdad no quiere contarle nada, Isak se siente cansado, esto en verdad no era a nada como esperaba.

—Todo el mundo tiene problemas, Even—susurra mirando a otra parte, algo dolido.

—Lo sé—éste suspirando declara mientras se acerca lentamente, su rostro aproximandose al suyo, y él no se niega, cuando se besan se siente extraño, es como algo que es familiar, que conoce y le gusta, se siente bien y correcto. Le gusta.

—Me gustas, Even—cuando este se aleja él se da cuenta de que no lo pensó, lo dijo, pero el contrario le sonríe de una forma tan celestial que sus ojos se iluminan y vuelve a besarlo, de una forma tan abrumadora que posa sus manos alrededor de su cuello para no caer y cuando se separan a falta de aire él junta sus frentes.

—También me gustas, Isak—y él se ríe como un tonto enamorado y Even le imita.

    Y es que eso son. Dos tontos enamorados.


	2. inmortalidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ya pude pulir este shot, espero y sea de su agrado. ★゜・。。・゜

La primera vez que ambos se vieron no pudieron quitar la vista uno del otro, aunque Isak no duro mucho y fue el primer en romper aquel electrizante contacto. Even, sin embargo, sentía dentro suyo que aquel bonito muchacho debía ser suyo. No sabía exactamente muy bien del porqué pero su alfa le dictaba que así debía ser y aunque había escuchado por allí que éste era beta no le importaba en absoluto. Iría tras de él a como fuera lugar. Y las cosas fluyeron, aunque sus encuentros no siempre fueron hechas por el destino como Isak pensaba, no señor, Even hacía el destino de ambos. Cada encuentro estaba perfectamente calculado, aunque los resultados variaban, para su suerte de alguna formas todos salían de maravillas.

—¿Cuándo descubriste qué eras beta?—Cuestiono mientras exhalaba algo de humo, Isak pareció petrificarse en su lugar cuando le escucho, y Even supo que no fue la mejor pregunta para hacer—. Tranquilo, si te resulta un tema demasiado íntimo p...

—No, no es eso, es que, umm. Es difícil de explicar—ante aquella respuesta sólo atinó a asentir mientras le veía fumar, se veía lindo en el marco de su ventana.

Luego de eso comieron pan con queso derretido y algunas especias con las cuales improvisaron, y hubiera sido mejor si Sonja no les hubiera interrumpido. No es que la odiase, era su mejor amiga pero siempre tendía a aparecerse en momentos inoportunos, y su preciado beta se sintió incómodo por lo que tan prontamente su amiga vino el se marchó. 

—Es tu culpa, lo espantaste—gruñó desde su lugar mientras la contraria se reía mientras buscaba algo de comer en su refrigerador.

—Oh, no exageres, si te quiere no hubiera huido de esa forma tan patética—Even pone sus ojos en blanco antes de tirarse en su cama, frustrado.

—Bueno, eres una alfa muy intimidante—comenta y ella ríe sin gracia desde la cocina mientras que él no puede dejar de pensar en los labios de Isak.

 

.

 

Le había besado, no supo si era debido a la cerveza anteriormente consumida que comenzaba a hacer estragos en su interior pero mientras estaban en aquella piscina que pertenecía a una beta con la que se había enrollado en una fiesta él le había besado. Lo más sorprendente es que Isak no se había negado, es más, le devolvió el beso y todo. Oh, que dichoso se sentía, podría morir de felicidad. O eso era lo que pensaba mientras estaba en la cocina, ya era de madrugada y como siempre él no podía dormir. Demasiada adrenalina dentro suyo y estar en el departamento de Isak por tercera vez le volvía imperativo. Tal vez por ello cocinaba un súper desayuno a las cuatro de la mañana. Sus movimientos se detuvieron cuando su nariz sintió un aroma peculiar, uno tan dulce que logró aturdirlo y hacerlo gruñir involuntariamente. 

¿Qué demonios olía tan bien? Even debía saberlo, por ello camino como si algo le poseyera al cuarto de Isak. Desde el marco de la puerta logró verlo, revolviéndose entre las sábanas mientras jadeaba. El aroma concentrado allí era tan intenso en aquel espacio que Even no podía aspirarlo todo, y eso le molestaba. El olor provenía de Isak, un Isak el cual era un omega. Trago duramente mientras intentaba no perder el control de sí mismo y con lentitud se acercó a la cama. Isak abrió sus ojos al notarle y ambos se miraron fijamente.

—E-Even—gimió y él no se pudo resistir al escuchar su nombre salir de esa forma de los labios de Isak, por lo que con delicadeza le besó para no asustarle, ahuecando el rostro sonrojado de Isak y sintiendo la piel de éste ardiendo, ¡maldición! Él era simplemente tan caliente. Oh, Even quería destruirlo, arruinarle y hacerle un desastre. Quería ser el causante de todo un aquello, besarle, morderle, hacerle suyo. No pudo evitar gruñir de forma posesiva al pensar a Isak con alguien más que no fuera él, aunque se tranquilizo cuando su omega tembló y se refregó por él.

—Isak, sé mío—susurro mientras bajaba sus besos al cuello de éste, mordiendo con tanta delicadeza, chupando, lamiendo, olfateando... Familiarizándose con este nuevo Isak.

—S-Sí, Even, Even, Even—éste comenzó a repetir su nombre mientras se dejaba hacer lo que fuera, Even le puso en su regazo y casi se desmaya al sentirlo tan húmedo, tan preparado y listo para él—. Po-Por favor... —Rogó y, ¡Jesús, le estaba rogando! Maldita sea, y él que trataba de no perder el control.

—Ya va, ya va—susurro mientras le desvestía con lentitud, podía oler ambos aromas en el aire, era una mezcla tan deliciosa y perfecta. Bajo sus besos a las tetillas de Isak, quien gimió y estiro de sus cabellos, de alguna forma esa rudeza por parte de su omega encendió a Even, quien quería más.

—E-Even—él sonrío mientras sus manos bajaban al bóxer de Isak y tiraban del elástico, apretó sus nalgas y a cambio recibió unos placenteros gemidos y, oh, él quería escucharle gemir su nombre toda la noche, quería que lo gritara. Tal vez por ello coló su mano derecha debajo de la tela fina del bóxer y acercó un dedo alrededor de la entrada de Isak, quien tembló—. ¡Even!—Él sonrió satisfecho ante tal reacción y metió un dedo dentro de su omega, quien abrumado debido a tanto placer escondió su rostro en el cuello de su alfa. Jadeando, gimiendo y respirando de forma entrecortada, volviéndose un lío debido a Even.

—¿Se siente bien?—Cuestiono mientras introducía un segundo dedo, entraba tan fácil, Isak estaba tan resbaladizo y húmedo y Even sentía su pene doler por entrar en su omega. Era aún más doloroso soportar cuando Isak se le refregaba tan descaradamente causando que la fricción de ambos miembros le matarán internamente.

—Por favor, por favor, Even—comenzó a susurrar mientras le besaba el cuello y jugaba con su cabello, apretándolo cuando metió un tercer dedo. Even cerró sus ojos, intentando no perderse, pero era imposible con Isak encima suyo siendo un manojo de gemidos y jadeos. Su omega no contenía para nada lo bien que se sentía, y eso le enloquecía.

Inhalo profundamente la fragancia que se concentraba fuertemente en el cuerpo de Isak, era una esencia tan placentera y satisfactoria. Lamió parte del cuello, tentado a morderlo, a marcarlo y hacerlo suyo. Cuando le sintió temblar supo que no debía rendirse ante sus instintos, sabía perfectamente que Isak aceptaría lo que fuera a darle debido a que sus sentidos estaban nublados debido al celo (y para que mentir, los suyos no estaban en mejor estado tampoco) y por ello debía mantener la calma y tener algo de cordura (al menos uno de ellos dos debía tenerla para que luego no haya arrepentimientos). Movió sus dedos, estirando y extendiendo la piel. Dejó alguno que otro chupón cerca de la mandíbula y clavículas, gustoso de ver como la piel de su omega se enrojecía con marcas suyas. Oh, mierda, ¿por qué era tan malditamente posesivo?

—Por favor, Even—en un suspiro Isak volvió un rogarle, desesperado, su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo lánguido y preparado. Él sonrió y se alejó de su cuello para alzar la vista y besarle, introduciendo su lengua y saboreando un poco.

—Está Bien, bebé, si te duele dime—precavido explico y al verle se perdió un poco en los nublados y oscuros ojos de Isak que brillaban de excitación, era tan bonito, tan bonitamente suyo. Isak asintió algo ido mientras dejaba a Even colocarlo en la cama.

Él se colocó entre sus piernas y lamió un poco la parte interna de sus muslos, las cuales se hallaban algo mojadas. La sustancia tibia era tan deliciosa que bajo sus lamidas hasta el agujero de su omega, Isak arqueó su espalda y gimió en voz alta. Even sabía que seguramente todo el piso ya estaría enterado de lo que ellos estaban haciendo y sonrío ante ello.

—¡Even!—Gimió cuando introdujo su lengua un poco, el nombrado sonrío gustoso de las reacciones que causaba en su omega y luego de alejo para observarlo. Isak tenía espasmos y estaba algo sudada, sus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados con algunas lágrimas (debido al placer) que se deslizaban por sus mejillas sonrojadas y de color carmín, y ni hablar de sus labios entreabiertos de los cuales leves jadeos salían de forma obscena. 

Oh, contemplarlo le extasiaba del tanto, necesitaba una foto. Deseoso por más se acercó a sus labios y le besó de una forma tan hambrienta, su mano envolvió el pene de Isak y le sintió gemir mientras se besaban. Él era simplemente tan adorable y lindo.Con lentitud mientras le besaba con su otra mano acercó su miembro a la entrada de Isak, le sintió vibrar cuando la punta de su pene rozó la entrada

—¿Lo quieres?—Susurró de forma seductora mientras le besaba la mejilla y mandíbula, Isak gimió y en respuesta Even pudo sentir el aroma de éste intensificarse. Eso fue suficiente para penetrarlo de una estocada y escuchar a su omega gemir ruidosamente—. Mi-Mierda, bebé... tan bueno—jadeó al sentir las paredes internas de su omega apretarle de una manera tan placentera, Even podía jurar que luego de un movimiento se vendría.

—Mu-Muévete alfa, por favor—Isak gimoteo mientras sollozaba y él obedeció, más por el alfa que le escuchó decir, se quedó embobado al oírle. Algo cálido le inundó el pecho, un sentimiento agradable que le entibiaba y le envolvía.

Se sentía completo.

 

.

 

Isak se sintió abrumado al abrir sus ojos, se sentía tan caliente, como si pronto se fuera a asfixiar de tanto calor. Intento moverse pero cuando sintió su cuerpo (por cierto, desnudo) rozar con otro se petrificó, en el aire también lo olía. Podía oler su verdadero aroma. Y ahí recordó lentamente fragmentos de la noche que aparecieron en su mente nublada. Maldito celo, pensó enfadado mientras se giraba y contemplaba aquel hermoso rostro que pertenecía a su alfa. Se sonrojó levemente ante aquel pensamiento y acercó su mano a la mejilla de Even, acariciándole y sintiéndose dichoso al sentir que finalmente lo había encontrado. Sonrío aliviado y acercó su rostro entre el espacio que había entre el hombro y cuello, se sentía seguro allí, entre los brazos de Even. Cuidado y protegido, le gustaba.

—Veo que ya despiertas, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada?—Se sonrojó ante las cuestiones de Even y alejándose un poco para admirarlo negó con una sonrisa diminuta.

—No, me trataste tan bien—susurro y juró ver orgullo en los ojos de Even, quien le besó de improvisto.

—Me alegra—entre beso y beso compartió e Isak sólo quería hundirse con él, fundirse nuevamente en el aroma de su alfa y quedarse en cama lo que resta del día.

Aunque una vez levantados y despabilados en el baño se dio cuenta de que tal vez su alfa no era tan suave como pensó y que la rudeza no la había sentido debido al placer que lo superaba. Observó algunos chupones en su cuello y mandíbula, otros esparcidos en su pecho y algunas marcas en su cadera. Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en como se hicieron y se puso a pensar en como las ocultaría de todos.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad que soy nueva aquí y comprendanme si hago algo mal (?


End file.
